Season 5
by xl0v3xg3ntllyx
Summary: When the school realized they have no contact information for Aelita they get suspicious.So the gang does what they have to. Turn on the super computer and begin the hunt for Aelita's father. Franz Hopper.   Aelita&Jeremy Yuki*Ulrich R&R no flames please
1. Prologue

Season 6

Okay guys. I know it ended and I know how it ended. It takes place after Season 5. Nothing changed. Its just added on from how the ending was on the series. First story so no flames please. R&R, But please be honest.

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko.

Prologue

Jeramie POV

We had shut off the super computer for about a week now and things have beein going good. Ulrich and Yumi had gotten along well, Odd... well nothing really changed with him, and Me and Aelita have gotten along pretty well too. Things were okay without Lyoko. Even though we all missed it we were enjoying our life without the difficulties of trying to sneak out of class because XANA or something from Lyoko was off. It all had been going great. That is until the school needed to talk to Aelita's parents. We had everything figured out. But when break started to come the school called the kids who were boarding the school to talk to their parents. Just to make sure that the kids had somewhere to go while school was closed. When they called Aelita up she said she wasn't sure what her parents phone number was. That she forgot it. So the principal called Odd's parents. Aelita and Odd were supposed to be cousins. But when they reached Odd's parents they said they'd never heard of Aelita before. People started getting suspicious. Everybody started talking. And pretty soon the school called the police. Questioning us on where Aelita came from. They could tell we were hiding something. But what were we supposed to say? She came from virtual world named Lyoko? Her dad is stuck somewhere inside the super computer but we had to shut it down because an evil program named XANA is trying to take over the world? No, we'd get sent to a mental institution if we said that. The police told us that if they couldnt get hold of Aelita's parent/gaurdian they'd have no choice but send her to a foster home. Luckily, Yumi offered to have Aelita stay at her house. We have till next year to find her a parent. So we did what we had to. We turned the super computer on. And started the search for Aelita's father. Franz Hopper. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Haha, I realized i made a few mistakes in the last chapter. Its chapter 5 not chapter 6. I know the title is boring. I didn't know what to call it so I'm just going to leave it like that till I get an idea. Thank you to Pokemaster 99 for helping me with tips and reviewing. I'd also like to give a thanks to Burdorf and ToonGeek14**

Ulrich POV

I was in my room on my way to the showers with Odd when I got a text. It was from Jeremie. It said "Meet me at the factory ASAP". At first we ran thinking XANA's attacking. But then we stopped. The factory? Its shut down. So i texted back "What? wait why?" and all I got in return was "Hurry!". So me and Odd looked at each other and hurried off again.

Yumi POV

I was putting all my stuff in my bag. I had told Ulrich and Odd I'd play a game of soccer with them, when my phone went off. It was from Odd. "Meet us at the factory. No questions". I was confused but ignored it. As soon as i got there everybody was waiting for me. They were all gathered around the switch for the super computer. "What are you doing?" I asked in a kind of annoyed tone. Aelita looked up with a tear-stained face and said "They need to talk to my parents". I understood what was going on immediately. "What are we going to do?" I asked. Jeremie was the one to reply. "Well, We need to fine Aelita a place to go. Fast. they're threatening Foster Care. She'll be sent half way across the Country." I immediately went into panic mode. "Well what if Aelita can stay at my house for a while? My parents wouldn't mind. They liked Aelita." Aelita smiled at that comment but looked down again. "Yeah, but I can't stay with you forever." This time it was Ulrich to respond "Well maybe you can stay with Yumi for the rest of the school year". This time it was Odd's turn to reply."But what are we going to do when the school year ends? We live too far away from each other to be able to do anything about it then." I sighed. He had a point. "Well it's only December, We still have Until June to figure this all out, I'll call my mom now and have her talk to the school about her staying with me until schools over." Odd still had doubt in our plan, but i could tell it was slowly fading away. "But what are we going to say? They're going to know we're lying. They basically already do. I mean, we were supposed to be cousins. My mom already told them that she never met Aelita. She didn't even know she existed." He had a valid point. "Well." Aelita started to speak but Ulrich finished it for her. "Who cares if they're on to us? They've been on to us since we discovered this place. But we never got caught. And who cares its not like were gonna tell them anything." I looked at everyone to see if anybody was going to reply. But i guess Ulrich's lecture kept their mouths shut. He had a really good point. Who cares if they're suspicious. They cant make us tell them anything. I picked up my phone and headed to the door. "I'm gonna call my mom and ask for her to call the school and have Aelita stay at my place." I got a small nod from Jeremie and with that i left.

Ulrich POV

After Yumi left to go call her mom i looked around to see what everyone was doing. Nothing. "So what are we going to do until summer comes?" I asked. Jeramie looked up. "I don't know. We could re-turn to Lyoko and look for Aelita's dad." I thought for a second "It would be like we never even shut it off." Aelita smiled "Exactly. We all missed Lyoko. Maybe this is a sign saying we need to go back" Yumi walked in and I gave her a small smile. She looked at Aelita and spoke. "My mom called the school. we have until summer to find you a parent or guardian." I looked at Aelita to see her reaction. She gave Yumi a hug and her eyes filled with hope. Yumi looked at me and I smiled again. "Ready for another trip to Lyoko?" i asked. She smiled. "Lets go. Jeramie, Turn on the super computer." Jeremie flipped the switch and we all watched as everything came back to the way we remembered it. "Hop in the scanners. Its all set up." Jeramie said. We did as we were told and each took one. I heard Jeremie say "Virtualization", i saw a bright light under my closed eyelids and I felt a strong wind pick me up. I landed and opened my eyes. As soon as i opened them i saw me, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita in the world we each missed. Aelita smiled and looked around before speaking. "I missed you Lyoko"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update the day before that. I had New Years stuff to plan. I hope you all had a great New i saw this awesome video of Yumi&&Ulrich on Its called "?Code Lyoko - Valentines Special - Yumi and Ulrich?" by "Thunder99945" i don't know who that person is but it was really good and it looked really nice. Here's the Link if any of you are interested .com/watch?v=YjymlpwX9ic I'd like to than Burdorf for reviewing again... good reviews make me smile (: flames make me cry...(not really) I'd also like to thank Novanto for reviewing and adding this to his Favorites (: 33 Well before i make a big speech and start acting like i won a Nobel prize or something... here's the story.**

Odd POV

We landed in Lyoko and were all happy to be back. As soon as we hit the ground we all tested out our weapons again. "Hey guys, How's it feel?" Jeramie asked us. Aelita smiled, "Like we never even left." Jeramie kept silent for a minute and we heard the tapping of his keyboard. Finally, he replied. "That's good, I'm sending your vehicles". Almost at the speed of light, our rides pulled up right in front of us. "Hop on princess". I said to Aelita. "No need" I heard Jeramie reply. "Jeremie, How else is she going to get around if one of us don't give her a ride?" Yumi asked. Ulrich finished for her "Yeah, she has wings but you know she can't use them for too long till they drain her energy." Jeramie laughed. "This will just take a few minutes, I'm programing a new vehicle for Aelita so she doesn't have to share a ride with you guys all the time. Will you relax, you didn't seriously think I was just going to let her stay there, did you?" I heard Aelita laugh before she replied, "Of course not Jeramie, we were just confused" Aelita's vehicle pulled up and I watched as she stared at it in awe. "This is wonderful Jeramie" She said, her voice dripping with excitement. We could all tell she couldn't wait to test it out. It looked like Yumi's but it was a light pink,with a purple flower on the floor of where you stand. The handles were while and had Purple,Pink,and White ribbon streaming down the sides. "Nice ride you created for Aelita" Ulrich said, he could even tell she wanted to test it, and he'd oblivious to everything. "Thank You" Jeramie said. "Hey Aelita, Why don't you say we try it out?" I asked her. Aelita's eyes lit up and she jumped on her vehicle."Lets go" she said.

Aelita POV

I raced on my vehicle and went full speed. "Hey Jeramie, since we turned back on the super computer again... will XANA still try to kill us even though we defeated him?" I couldn't help but wonder if we would still had to fight him or if it would just be smooth sailing trying to find my dad. But I should have known better. Nothings ever smooth sailing for us. Jeramie finally responded "Honestly, i'm not sure. It's possible. I mean it wont be the same program though. It would be a different program. And it would be back to square one. We killed XANA's program, but by turning back on the super computer we might have just created another we did, it would be just like XANA's attacks... but it would start from square one." I understood what Jeramie told me but I wasn't quite sure if the others did. "Well how come we don't have to start everything over?" Odd asked. "Because we killed XANA's program... not our own." Jeramie replied. Ulrich looked lost for a minute before asking "So you mean if XANA's program does re-appear the attacks will be like when we first discovered Lyoko?" I replied to this one "Yes, But ust like XANA'S they will get stronger and stronger." After a moment of silence Jeramie finally spoke. "Well I don't see any monster activity on the screen" I suggest you keep looking for Franz Hopper- as of right now it looks like there's nothing to be on the lookout for. Just spend a few minutes looking or something" Yumi looked around before saying something. " But Last time Franz Hopper made an appearance in Lyoko he was in the digital sea. Do we even know if he survived the shut down of the supercomputer?" Jeramie was quiet for a moment before speaking "Well when I first found the supercomputer Aelita was there... She survived the supercomputer being turned off. If Franz Hopper was in charge of Creating Lyoko and was in Lyoko with Aelita when I turned it on, I don't know why he wouldn't survive this time. Unless he was possessed by XANA when we destroyed it, but even then- he would have just lost his memory." Odd was the one to reply this time. "And if that happened we'd just explain to him that he's Aelita's father, He fell down the stairs and lives in the Hermitage... Simple" Yumi looked at him. "That wouldn't be right. He'd have to find a job, and fix up the place, and its just not right for him to have to do that." We all knew it wasn't right to just leave him to fix it all up and use him so I don't get sent to foster care. Ulrich decided to speak, "We could fix it up for him. Y'kno new windows, dust, vacuum, everything to make it... live able again. And leave a newspaper with circled jobs around it. That's if he does loose is memory though." We all looked around and thought it was a pretty good idea. We heard typing coming from the keyboard Jeremie was using and finally heard him start to speak. "Okay guys, no trace on Franz Hopper yet. Lets de-virtualize you and then we can get started on the hermitage. We all waited a minute before our vehicles started to disappear. Then one by one each of us would fade away.

**This was just a chapter to get everything like... going. Y'kno kind of like a chapter to make a step to get somewhere else. Sorry bout this. But ill try to update sooner. It might be hard... I hate school :P But anyway... sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**Im so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry i didnt get on earlier :'( I tried to update like i was in the middle of the chapter but my computer froze so i shut it down and lost it:( then I had a pary the 4th. My friend turned 14 the 7th and Midterms in the middle. Then over the weekend we had a storm and a telepone pole knocked the internet out for a day. School started again then i couldnt go on. But luckily i had a snowstorm so we had off so i started writing. But then I then i had to go to a frinds house to finish a then i had school Thursday and Friday. So stressful . Thanks again to Novanto for reviewing(: and Dragonfly996 for adding me to their updates(: haha well here it iss(: R&R**

Jeramie POV

a

After i devirtualized everybody we headed to the hermitage. It was a mess. Ulrich and Yumi worked on the upstairs and Me and Aleita went downstairs. We had Odd go to the storre so he could buy everything we needed. He'd just sit at the store and we'd tell him everything we needed. Afet we finished cleaning the Hermitage he's come back then we'd completley finish it. I thought we were doing a pretty good job. We brought a vacume, windex,paper towels, a mop, everything you need to clean. We first started with the chair. We thank god it was leather or we'd never been able t get it cleaned. We had to take everything out of the room before we cleaned though. We removed the pictures, couch, the tables atea rug and everything else we'd find so it'd be easier to get the walls and floors. It was prety hard dusting it though. After we finished the walls and floors we went outside to dust off the couch. We sprayed it with pledge and used up almost the whole papertowel roll. After we got the couch we put it inside and disted the table. We got that done then went to the piano. We brough Q-Tips to dust in between the keys and finished the piano. We sprayed the carpet with the hose and vacumed it off. There was still dust on it so we re-did it over until it looked okay. After that the pictures were last. We found it was easy to go through with that. We took a news-paper and circled some jobs we though he might be interested in. We placed the news paper on the table an texred Odd "We need a lightbulb for the lamp. " Okay- he replied. Anything else? I thouigh for a moment but decided on no. So until Odd came back me and Aelita just sat on he couch and talked.

Yumi POV

Me and Ulrich were sent to work on the upstairs. There were two bedrooms a bathroom a closet and a hallway. We didnt think it should be that hard. First we pulled out the vacume. Got all the dust off the carpet then went and took the sheets off the threw the shets out the window to air them out and get the dust off. After around ten minutes of failing to clean off the sheets we decided to take them outside and hose them off. We also took the pillow cases and blankets with us. As I was washing out the pillowcase, a bucket of water was dumed over my head and I turned around to see what had happened. As soon as i turned around i was blinded by water being squirted at me from the hose. "Whats a matter yumi?" I heard Ulrich say under his laughter. I yelled and picked up my hose to get revenge. I turned the hose to jet and squirted Ulrich back. we were running up and down the yards and going as far as the hose would let us. I soon found myself trapped in the corner of the fence. Great. I saw Ulrich running up towards me and i aimed my hose to shoot. But nothing happened. I follewed the hose with my eyes to see what was going on. It was twisted. Even greater. He was waiting for me eto make a move before he finished me off. But when I did nothing he looked around to see why. He spotted the knot in my hose and smirked before pulling his hose up and splashing me. I ran, desperatly trying to get away from the water. I quickly ran over to where my hose was twisted and un knotted it. I picked up my hose, still getting drenched by Ulrich's hose and squirted him back. We were laughing so hard it hurt. "Hello lovebirds, can you stop laughing for a second so you can help me carry in the bags you had me shop for?" Odd asked interupting the water fight. "Uhhh? sure" I replied. I looked at Ulrich then looked at myself. We were both drenched but I think its safe to say that i was ten times more wet than he was. We ran over and helped Odd pick up the bags. "Woah! what did you buy?"Ulrich asked as he picked up a huge bag that might have been heavier than he was. "Hey. Try carrying all this stuff here all the way from the store. Its like a two mile walk! And i wouldn't have had to buy so much if you guys hadn't kept running out of everything." I thought for a second. "Well while you were out shopping we had to clean the house! That wasnt so pleasent either." Odd looked at me then smiled. "Yeah. By the looks of it you two were totally dreading it. I would have hated to be you." I then remenberd about the water fight and decided to stop talking. I smiled sheepishly then picked up a bag and headed inside. After we helped Odd we went back outside to finish cleaning the sheets and everything. We would take it more seriously because we knew that Odd, Aelita, and Jeramie were in the kitchen cleaning the old dishes. And they had a clear view of us. But even then every once and a while me and Ulrich would shoot eachother with the hose.


	5. Chapter 4

**Let me tell you how psyched i was when i saw 4 reviews in one day(: haha... ThankYouGuys! (: 3 Thanks to for being my newest reviewer(: and another thanks goes out to DragonFly996, and Novanto(: I know I had some grammar mistakes in the last chapter. Please forgive me about that, I was rushing to type it and just uploaded it so fast I forgot to do spell check. Whoops(: **

Yumi POV

After we finished cleaning off the sheets we went upstairs to place them on the beds. After we did this we were finished and started putting everything away. We were getting ready to leave so everyone was putting things away. I was just about ready to shut the closet door to Aelitas room when we heard a scream from downstairs. I immediately took off for the stairs only to stop dead in my tracks at what looked to be a vacume cord swinging around at Aelita, Odd, and Jeramie. Me and Ulrich just looked at each-other stunned. But Jeramie said we destroyed XANA, and when we were at Lyoko we didn't pick up on any activity. Right? Jeramie said that it was possible that another form of XANA would appear. But I don't think any of us expected it to happen. All these thought were running through my head, when Ulrich pushed past me and grabbed a pair of scissors. I watched as he held the chord down and tried to cut it off. "Watch out." Aelita screamed when it whipped past her face, and almost hit Ulrich. "Thanks." I heard him mumble before getting back to work. I saw Jeramie get knocked over the head by the chord and Odd get tied up. I decided it was time to step in. I jumped over the railing of the steps and ran towards Ulrich. "Its not going to work, the scissors aren't strong enough to cut through the chord." He looked at me "Can you go try to find me some wire cutters or something?" I looked at him for a second "Yeah, I'll be right back" So i got out of my spot and ran through the back door.

Odd POV

I was helping Jeramie put stuff away when Aelita screamed. I looked over and saw her cornered by the vacuum chord while it was swinging around. I immediately jumped in the fight. "Hang in there Aelita" I said. Ulrich and Yumi were watching from the middle of the staircase, and I would've said something If I hadn't been trying to kill this chord. Ulrich decided to join in and tried to grab hold of it. The vacuum swung past Aelita's face and almost it Ulrich. After the missed attempt it swung back around and hit Jeramie in the head and got me tied around my waist. It was like a boa constructor tightening the grip on its pray. It kept on getting tighter and tighter, and it felt like it was moving up. Pretty soon I could no longer breath and struggled to free myself from the monster grip this chord had. I felt myself growing tired as i fought to stay away. I knew that if i fell asleep it was very possible I wouldn't wake up. My motions started slowing down and my vision was cutting off. I saw Yumi run to the backdoor, and that was the last thing I noticed before blacking out.

Ulrich POV

I was still trying to cut the stupid chord with scissors. I'm pretty sure Odd went unconscious because he is no longer moving. Great. And to make things better Jeramie was unconscious from the hit he took to the head. I looked around. Aelita was still being cornered by the chord. "Hang in there Aelita, I sent Yumi outside for Wire clippers. She should be back any minute." She looked at me and nodded. Where was she? I thought to myself. Just at that moment she barged through the doors and handed me a pair of Hedgers. "I couldn't find Wire Clippers. Hope this works." She stated to me. Obviously out or breath. "Try to fight the chord off. I'll try to cut it." I told her. She walked towards the center where Odd was held. With every step she took she stepped on the chord limiting it from where it could go. She got to the center where Odd was, and tried to release him. No success. I finally got half way through the wire. "Hurry Up Ulrich. Odd's pulse is slowing down." Yumi said. To be honest- I'm surprised Odd is still alive right now. He's been without air for like 5 minutes. I finally cut through the chord and watched it drop. "Odd!" Yumi yelled. She un-tied the wire from around his neck. It was so tight that it left a mark on his neck that broke skin. But luckily- it wasn't bad enough to kill him. Odd started to wake and I heard Yumi sigh with relief. Jeramie was okay. Just a minor concussion. But that was the least of our worries. I looked at Yumi and it was like she instantly knew what i was going to say. She nodded, turned to Aelita and said "I hope you remember how to transfer us into Lyoko"


End file.
